


Rainy Day

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10818588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's raining at Camp Half-Blood





	Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Por Vida by Kali Uchis for the hundredth time, reminded me of rain so I thought I might as well write this.
> 
> It'd be amazing if some of you guys could comment prompts/ideas for future one shots!!

It was raining at Camp Half-Blood, something that rarely ever happened, and Will Solace wanted to be as comfortable as possible on this dreary, drizzly day. 

So, Will found himself in sweatpants and a hoodie, running through the downpour towards the Hades cabin. Once he arrived, he knocked on the door, and a few minutes later a disgruntled Nico di Angelo opened it for him.

“Why’re you outside? You’re soaking wet.” Was Nico’s way of greeting Will on this gray day.

“I’m outside because I wanted to see you, I’m wet because it’s raining. Can I please come in?” Will grinned.

“Yeah, sure, just stay out of my bed, I don’t need to sleep in a swimming pool.”

“C’mon, why would I even come over If we don’t get to cuddle?” Will groaned, good naturedly. 

“Who said we’d be doing that?” Nico asked, eyebrow raised.

“I thought it was sort of implied.” 

Nico snorted, “Take off your hoodie, I guess. It’s the best you can do.” 

Will, beaming, shucked off his sweatshirt and joined his boyfriend on top of his bed. 

 

Soon, the two of them were intertwined, Nico’s head resting on Will’s shoulder. As the minutes wore on, Nico’s breathing evened out and Will realized the other boy was asleep. 

Smiling into Nico’s hair, Will listened to the pitter-patter of the rain rubbed circles into his sweethearts back.


End file.
